


He's Alive!

by Diamondgirl2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Death, Finnick Odair Lives, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondgirl2007/pseuds/Diamondgirl2007
Summary: I groan, the pain in my neck agonizing as I lay on the ground hopeless. Me, Jackson and a few others had stayed behind to help fend of the mutts, them overpowering us and leaving me the only suvivor. 'Not for long' I think to myself, knowing it's only a matter of time before I bleed to death. I lay facing up with my eyes closed, accepting my death, when I hear voices, unmistakably Katniss' and Gale's, from above in the tunnel where the others had escaped through._____________I think I can safely say I was not the only one upset with Finnick dying. so here's a one shot where he lives! Hope you enjoy!✨
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Kudos: 6





	He's Alive!

Finnick POV

I groan, the pain in my neck agonizing as I lay on the ground hopeless. Me, Jackson and a few others had stayed behind to help fend of the mutts, them overpowering us and leaving me the only suvivor. 'Not for long' I think to myself, knowing it's only a matter of time before I bleed to death. I lay facing up with my eyes closed, accepting my death, when I hear voices, unmistakably Katniss' and Gale's, from above in the tunnel where the others had escaped through.

"Katniss" I hear Gale say, "let's go, their dead."

" No, they can't be" I hear Katniss reply, clearly not accepting the death of her fellow squad members.

I decide now is the last chance I have of surviving, and let out the loudest cry for help I can. I'm more than disappointed when the only sound that escapes my throat is an inaudible yelp. 'That won't do' I think, 'That won't do at all. ' I take a deep breath, and shout as loud as my injury will allow.

"Help!" That sounded a bit better, still not loud enough I realize when I hear Gale and Katniss continue arguing about whether anyone was alive or not. I take another deep breath, willing my mind to think about Annie, and shout again, surprising myself as it was actually pretty loud.

"HELP! HELP!" I yell, the action causing pain in my neck but I don't care, as long as I'm heard.

I hear the muttations somewhere down in the tunnel and realize my yelling has caused them to head back, no doubt to finish me off. 'This is it' I think, 'This is when I die' That's when I see Katniss, peering through the lid of the tunnel. Her eyes lock on mine and I can see relief flood her features at seeing me alive, but its then replaced with worry and another expression I know all to well. Fear, no doubt triggered by herself hearing the mutts returning . She pauses, possibly thinking of whether or not she can save me, and I see Gale pulling on her arm, attempting to get her to back away.

" Lets go Katniss!" he yells, " Hes not worth it". I can understand why Gale would wanna leave me to die, I will probably only result in more casualties, but I can't help the pang of hurt that shoots through me at his choice in words. 'Maybe I'm not worth it' I think, closing my eyes as the pain in my neck caused by the mutts is becoming unbearable. I hear someone descending down the ladder, curiosity and desperation causing my eyes to shoot open. I see Gale , a mix of annoyance, impatience and fear written on his face as he runs towards me, his grey eyes darting to each side of him, searching for danger. 

"Come on" He says, wrapping my arm around him and lifting me up, causing me to wince in pain as the impact I made with the ground after the mutt bit me had undoubtedly broken a few bones. I wonder what Katniss had said that would convince Gale to come down and save me, risking his own life in the process. I have no time to dwell on the though as the mutts are getting closer by the second. I can hear them whispering Katniss' name.

With Gales help, I make it halfway up the ladder with him when the mutts enter, their white, scaly lizard like bodies crawling across the sewer floor, hungry for blood. I realize that there is no way we can both make it out of this alive, even with Katniss shooting the mutts from above. I make the decision that if one of us has to die it should be me. Letting a tear roll down my cheek, I whisper possibly my last words to Gale.

" Drop me " I say, and I can see in his eyes that he knows, although we are almost there and Katniss is taking out most of the mutts, that there's no way we can both survive.

What happens next surprises me more than anything ever has. Gale helps to push me up, Katniss taking a break from shooting the mutts to pull me up, but those few seconds was all that was needed for a few mutts to begin ascending the ladder. I reach up, laying on the ground beside Katniss as she attempts to help Gale by shooting the deadly creatures. Unfortunately I don't think its enough as I hear Gale's sharp cry of pain, the sound of his body hitting the ground, and Katniss' scream as she watches her best friend be torn apart. I feel a huge amount of guilt and sorrow as I hear Gale's screams of pain from below, knowing I in no way can help him.

Katniss drops the hollow, after repeating the word nightlock three times, which causes an explosion to erupt, killing Gale and all the mutts. Tears sting my eyes and I can't help thinking to myself, 'That should've been me' as Katniss closes the lid to the tunnel and lifts me up. I feel even more guilty as I watch the tears stream down her cheeks. She helps me up and it takes a good two minutes to get me up the ladder and onto the streets of the capitol. That's when I start to wonder where the other members of our squad went and why they left Katniss and Gale behind. She explains that they went to some woman named Tigris, where she and Gale where supposed to meet them. I feel guilt again at the mention of his name. She sense this and tells me it wasn't my fault, but that doesn't help at all, cause even she knows that if it wasn't for me, Gale would be alive.

We reach the surface and she carries- well more like drags- me into an alleyway and she calls Plutarch, asking for a hovercraft to come pick me up, having to explain that I had survived since the others had informed 13 that I had died. I tell her to tell them not to tell Annie yet and she does. As soon as she hangs up I pass out, both from pain and the loss of blood.

. . . . . . . ..

I wake up, still feeling pain in my neck though it seems to have reduced a considerable amount. I'm informed that the war is over and that we won and I'm glad but still can't get over the guilt of causing Gale to die. I ask for Annie and they leave, but not before telling me she'll be here in a minute. I allow a small smile to form as I wait for her, but can't stop the tears from flowing as she enters running towards me after seeing that's its really me, that I'm alive. We hug for a long time and I ignore the pain it causes. She crawls into the bed with me and we just lay there together. I can't hold her properly cause of the neck brace and bandages I have but she cuddles into my side, careful not to hurt me, and wraps her small arms around me.

I feel so happy, so relaxed that I doze off in a matter of minutes. When I wake up again I find Annie pacing the room, fresh tear stains on her cheeks and she looks scared about something. Worried, I call out to her, desperate to know whats bothering her so I can comfort her and calm her down. Hear head turns in my direction when she hears me, and she smiles shyly, walking towards me in slow, wobbly steps.

" Whats wrong Annie?" I ask her, wondering what could possibly be making her this nervous. That's when, in a trembling voice, she tells me the most exciting news I have ever heard in my entire life.

" I'm pregnant. "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one shot! If you would like for me to continue please let me know!


End file.
